Abandon All Hope
by HarryPottertheboywholiived
Summary: AU where Sam has "the dreams" before Stanford. Pre-series Hurt!Sam BigBrother!Dean Awesome!Bobby


Abandon All Hope

"Sam, hit the ground" The deadly calm of Dean's warning is what scared Sam the most and he was on the ground moments before the gun went off, the sound leaving a sharp ringing in his ears. Sam pulled himself off the floor to face the fulgy son of a bitch they ended up hunting this time.

The Jaccalus rammed into him, slamming into his chest a little too hard for comfort, probably bruising his ribs. Shaking the monster off his back, Sam turned to Dean; just in time for the Jaccalus too bring to the floor once more. Sam heard the familiar sound of his brother's gun go off twice more, wounding the Jaccalus, but not killing him. The impact of the gunshot brought the Jaccalus down, breaking Sam's already fragile ribs, and running his head, none too gently, into the ground. A moan of pain built up in Sam, yet he held it off, until the monster's teeth were brought down on his neck and pure, whit-hot agony flowed through the wound, along with the poison Sam knew it was releasing into his blood stream. He cried out unable to hide the pain any longer. Dean's voice reached him, urging him to stay awake, but his voice was lost in the muddle of the pain, blood loss, and possible concussion, the last thought to cross his mind before blacking out: "Damn Winchester Luck."

"Rise and shine, Sammy." Dean's voice floated through the terror still left over from the dream. His nightmares were becoming more and more vivid as he got older, bringing with them headaches and nosebleeds. Sam lifted his hand to his face already feeling the warm flow of blood frosting his top lip. He pulled himself off the bed, briefly wondering why his older brother would be up earlier than him before releasing he had probably seen their dad off to his next hunt. Sam left the warm comfort of his bed, and forced himself into the shower, the warm water washing away the blood and fatigue. Slipping into old clothes Sam walked into the kitchen where Dean was eating a seemingly impossible amount of food.

"Morning, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean." Sam usually protested the childish nickname but the nightmare had left him more drained then he cared to say. The headache that frequently followed the nightmares had begun, a dull ache he knew would progress into a sharp throbbing, and he knew Dean would realize soon enough. Sam rubbed at his forehead, a movement that only slightly relived the pain. It was right then Dean recognized the signs.

"Are you feeling okay, kiddo?" The protective tone he only used whenever Sam was hurt or sick had started to infiltrate his voice. Sam nodded.

"Just a headache, Dean, nothing serious." Even before Sam could finish his sentence Dean had two pills and a glass of water in his hands.

"Down the hatch, Sammy. Last time you had a headache you ended up with, about, a thousand nosebleeds, if I remember correctly." Sam swallowed the pills quickly.

"It was one nosebleed, Dean don't exaggerate." Dean didn't know about the other three he had experienced, in the dark safety of his room.

"Dad will be gone almost a month this time. So we have to enroll you in a school before the new semester. That starts in about a week." Sam had stop listening by that point, the headache causing lights to be too bright, the first sign of a migraine Sam didn't want to have. Sam and Dean both knew that Sam wouldn't be doing anything that day, so Sam headed back to their room. For once glad of the lack of windows, while Dean pulled open Sam's laptop to do God-knows-what on it.

That night's dreams were confusing, but they were just dreams, leaving the morning pain and blood free.

"Hey, Sammy, found us a case." Dean mentioned over breakfast the next day.

"It's Sam. Found us a case? What is it?" Sam moved his overgrown bangs out of his eyes, glancing up at Dean in interest.

"Yeah, a Jaccalus by the looks of it." Sam stiffened at the word Jaccalus, his dream flashed through his mind, but he said nothing. He nodded and Dean stood up. "Alright, let's move." Dean, ever trigger happy, walked happily to the Impala, swinging the duffle bag of weapons over his shoulder. Sam sighed and followed him more slowly. He was all too aware that there was no such thing as a coincidence in their line of work.

The Jaccalus had them in a clearing, looking a little too familiar for Sam's taste. The crashing in the trees alerted the brothers to the Jaccalus's presence. Sam heard Dean curse from behind him.

"Sam, hit the ground." The pure panic brought on by the words that Dean had just yelled at Sam, left him breathless on the ground for too long.

Sam was on the ground moments before the gun went off, the sound leaving a sharp ringing in his ears.

The Jaccalus jumped onto Sam, everything playing out exactly as Sam's dream.

The Jaccalus rammed into him slamming into his chest a little too hard for comfort.

He felt again the bruising of his ribs, but the terror that his dreams were coming true, in the worst way possible, left him numb to the pain. Again the Jaccalus landed on him breaking his ribs, finally pulling a sound from Sam. He cried out, in a mix of panic and pain. Sam could hear Dean yelling his name and the gun went off twice more. This time Sam was more prepared for the burning agony shooting through him as the Jaccalus's teeth ripped through his neck. A warm liquid, he recognized too quickly as blood seeped through the several layers of clothes he was wearing, alerting him to the fact that he was losing too much blood to just lie there. He tried to move, but the pull of the darkness was ever tempting. Slowly he allowed the darkness and pain to overtake him, even though he could hear his brother, the one person in the world he would listen too, screaming for him not too.


End file.
